In the related art, circuit design software to perform circuit design such as computer aided design (CAD) is known. In circuit design software, a unique shape may be used for a symbol representing a circuit component for some circuit components in each piece of software.
A technology has been proposed in which design data is migrated between such different pieces of circuit design software. For example, a technology has been proposed in which CAD data of a conversion source is converted into CAD data having another format based on conversion specification data that prescribes specification of conversion. In addition, a technology has been proposed by which circuit diagram information is extracted from circuit diagram information of a conversion source, a conversion information database is searched for conversion information of a corresponding symbol, and the circuit diagram information and the conversion information are combined to generate circuit diagram information of a conversion destination.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-316741 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-36946 are examples of the related art.
However, in the related art, there are technologies with which data of a circuit component of a migration source is converted into data of a circuit component corresponding to circuit design software of a migration destination, and the shapes of symbols representing the circuit components of the migration source and the migration destination may be different.
A technology according to the embodiments discussed herein is made in view of the above circumstances, and an object of the technology is to provide a circuit component migration apparatus, a circuit component migration program, and a circuit component migration method by which a symbol is allowed to be taken over to migrate a circuit component.